Team PNoy
Team PNoy, formerly known as the LP-Akbayan-NPC-NP-LDP Coalition, is the umbrella coalition of the administration-backed senatorial line-up for the 2013 Philippine Senate election. Team PNoy is composed mostly of supporters of current Philippine president, Benigno Aquino III. The coalition is composed of the Liberal Party, Nacionalista Party, Nationalist People's Coalition, Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino and the Akbayan Citizens' Action Party. History The Liberal Party was open on creating coalitions or alliances with other parties for the 2013 election, as long as the politicians have the same principles as them. Secretary of Budget and Management Florencio Abad said on April 7, 2012 that it was too early to make conclusions. Two days later, the Liberals revealed 14 names possible candidates in their ticket, these includes candidates that are being considered in the UNA ticket; this means there may be common names in both tickets. On April 2012, the Nacionalista Party is choosing between UNA and the LP tickets, with party secretary-general Alan Peter Cayetano saying that it is too early to decide on such matters. The verdict in the impeachment of Renato Corona may affect their decision. On May 17, 2012, Aquino revealed the party's four sure senatorial bets: Aurora Rep. Sonny Angara, TESDA Chairman Joel Villanueva, and 2010 senatorial candidates Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel and Ruffy Biazon. All four, however, are still considering their options to run for Senator. On June 28, 2012, party vice chairman Sen. Franklin Drilon announced the candidacy of former Senator Ramon Magsaysay, Jr. Senator Francis Escudero, who formerly campaigned for the Nationalist People's Coalition (NPC)'s presidential nomination in 2010 before resigning from the party and withdrawing from the race abruptly, said believes that the NPC and the Liberals "are in coalition with one another." It was announced on July 5, 2012, that the ruling Liberal Party (LP), Nationalist People’s Coalition (NPC) and Nacionalista Party (NP) will most likely field a common senatorial ticket in the May 2013 elections. A metting between Aquino and Villar agreed to coalesce for the 2013 elections, and details, such as local candidates, will be dealt upon on further meetings. Senator and Liberal Party vice chairmanFranklin Drilon cautioned though that the agreement was "not yet sealed" as the distribution of slots in the ticket will also be a factor. The Nacionalistas had already endorsed four candidates in Senators Antonio Trillanes and Alan Peter Cayetano, and Representatives Robert Ace Barbers and Cynthia Villar. However, NPC official and senator Tito Sotto on September said that the three-party coalition might not be pursued as the determination of candidates at the local level remain as stumbling blocks in the formation of the coalition; NPC has more local officials than the Liberals and Nacionalistas. Meanwhile, Representative Mark Villar of the Nacionalistas said that they will stay put with their coalition agreement with Liberals, and that most issues have already been resolved. Bam Aquino, the president's cousin, and Jamby Madrigal, one of the defeated presidential candidates in 2010, were sworn in as Liberal Party members. On October 1, the president announced the administration coalition's nominees in a speech at Club Filipino. The ruling coalition, aside from the Liberals, Nacionalistas and the NPC, included the Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino (LDP) and Akbayan. In October 2012, Senators Francis Escudero, Loren Legarda and FPJ's daughter, former MTRCB Chair, Grace Poe formally joined the proclamation rally as independent candidates. The three independent candidates are also adopted by United Nationalist Alliance coalition. According to Joseph Emilio Abaya, the ruling party's spokesman, the independent candidates intend not to campaign with UNA which had also adopted them. However, Loren Legarda, when asked with whom she will campaign with, said "I will campaign with the Filipino people." On January 26, 2013, it was announced that the administration ticket shall be called as "Team Pinoy". It is a play on words on "pinoy", an informal term used to denote the Filipino people, and "P-Noy", the administration's preferred reference to President Aquino, who has a "Noynoy" nickname. Angara said that "we decided to use ‘Pinoy’ to send the message that this campaign is for all Filipinos." The coalition released its first TV advertisement the next day, with the "Team PNoy" spelling. Coalition members Mainstream party members * Liberal Party * Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino * Nationalist People's Coalition * Nacionalista Party * Akbayan Citizens' Action Party Senatorial Slate External links * * See also *United Nationalist Alliance, the Liberal coalition main rival in the 2013 elections References Category:Coalitions of parties in the Philippines Category:2012 establishments in the Philippines Category:2013 elections in the Philippines tl:Team PNoy